


Dangerous and Broken Things, Coming Together

by NorroenDyrd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Art, Digital Art, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fan Art, Line Art, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Tarot, visual art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: A collection of visual artwork depicting the relationship of Blackwall and a female Adaar who was a Saarebas under the Qun.





	1. Winter of Our Discontent




	2. Being Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar discovers that her magic can be used to heal, much to her surprise and joy. Blackwall is now in for having even the tiniest injuries treated.


	3. See Me Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tarot-inspired romance card for Blackwall and an ex-Saarebas Adaar.


	4. Many Lies, One Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a standalone portrait of Blackwall, rather than an illustration of the Blackwall/Adaar romance, but I still felt like posting it.


End file.
